1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing an electron-emitting device and a method for producing an image display apparatus including such an electron-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electron-emitting device of a field emission type is configured to field-emit electrons from the surface of a cathode by application of a voltage between the cathode and a gate. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-167693 discloses an electron-emitting device in which a cathode is provided along the side surface of an insulation layer formed on a substrate and the insulation layer has a recessed portion.